Omen of Memories
by AmHawk
Summary: After Terra was gone, the seven cats set off on a new road. An new encounter is watching them. This is the sequal to Sacred dreams.
1. Character brief

Omen of Memories Crew:

Character Bref:

Gang:  
>Hawkpelt: White she-cat with brown patches and blue eyes Angel: Black she-cat with one white leg, patch and purple patches Starfire: Orange she-cat with emerald eyes Toph: Black blind she-cat with ice blue eyes Lilda: White she-cat with a sand colored fluffy tail. Green ranked grudo and the daughter of Link and Zelda.<br>Kairi: Orange tabby she-cat with blue-violet eyes Cydneypelt: siamese she-cat with light blue eyes Katara: Light brown she-cat of the water tribe

StarClan:  
>Feathertail: Silver long haired tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Daughter of Graystripe and Silverstream.<br>"Light Foot" Aron of the Shiekah: Green tom with brown legs and Lilda's grandfather.  
>Powerstar: Red tabby she-cat with copper eyes Wisdomstar: Blue she-cat with sappire eyes Couragestar: Green she-cat with white wings<p>

Vilians:  
>Blackfire: Orange she-cat with amaphist eyes (Starfire's sister) <p>


	2. Prolouge

As eight cats journey to the Cave or Rememberance, they stopped to a nearby field to rest. Cydneypelt, a Siamese came to join Hawkpelt on this journey.  
>"Let's rest here," purred Angel, "My paws are aching."<br>"I think so too," wailed Lilda.  
>Starfire looked up at the stary sky. Something doesn't seem right.<br>"What is it, Star?" asked Katara.  
>"Nothing improtant," Starfire mewed.<br>Toph, Lilda, Kairi, Cydneypelt and Hawkpelt cuddled close together.  
>"Glad Terra's taken down," the blind she-cat mewed.<br>Hawkpelt sighed.  
>"I think it serves her right," Lilda growled.<br>"Now let's settel down," Kairi purred.

Soon, all the cats are asleep, but Hawkpelt. The brown and white she-cat got up and looked around. There stood a dark orange she-cat with purple eyes. She just stood there.  
>"Watch out, Hawk!"<br>It was Starfire. She pushed Hawkpelt out of the way.  
>"Star," the she-cat called, "You didn't seem happy."<br>"That's Blackfire," Star growled, "She's my sister. She framed me once."  
>Blackfire took a step back and ran off.<br>"After her!" Star hissed.  
>Hawkpelt and Starfire darted after the dark orange she-cat. It led to a cave.<br>"I'll go get the others," Hawkpelt added.  
>She got Lilda and the other she-cats. Starfire went through the tunnel first, then Hawkpelt, Toph, Lilda, Katara, Kairi, Angel and Cydneypelt.<p>

There was light at the end of the tunnel. The gang looked around and found a white room.  
>"Odd loking place," purred Lilda.<br>"Someone is pulling my leg here," Cydneypelt added.  
>"It's not me," Katara meowed.<br>"This place looks pale," Angel purred.  
>Hawkpelt took some paw steps forward.<br>"Hey, Hawk!" Toph called, "Where are you going?"  
>"To check it out," Hawkpelt answered.<br>"Leave it to a cat who can figure things out," Toph mumbled.  
>"Toph!" Lilda hissed.<br>"Uh, Hawky..." Starfire added.  
>It was a cat in a black hood. Katara and Angel charged at it.<br>"What was that?" Kairi asked.  
>"A phoney," Angel growled.<br>"Phoney?" the hooded cat hissed.  
>"Guess I better get rid of it!" Katara spat, "Water-"<br>Then she lost track.  
>"How is that possible?" she mewed.<br>The others are confused.  
>"That can't be happening," Toph hissed, "Ear-"<br>The blind she-cat was puzzled.  
>"It's because you forgotten the moves," added the hooded cat.<br>"How come?" Starfire asked.  
>"You will find out sooner," the hooded cat purred.<br>He gave Hawkpelt a card.  
>"This is Titans' Tower and Town!" she mewed.<br>"Yes, and this will let you find what's lost and what's lost can be found," the hooded rouge added.  
>"What does that mean?" Lilda growled.<br>"It's a riddle, Sherlock," the hooded cat answered.  
>"I'll open that door," Starfire purred.<br>She took Hawkpelt's card she walked up to the door. The door opened and let out a bright light. The others followed her.  
>"Where did you get the new duds, Cydneypelt?" Angel asked.<br>"What?" Cydneypelt added, "You got the wings!"  
>"Someone has been messing with our garments!" Toph hissed.<br>"Let's explore..." Hawkpelt meowed.  
>"I know where we're going," mewed Starfire, "Follow me."<br>"I have a funny feeling about this," Toph added.  
>"What are you worried about?" Lilda asked.<br>"The riddle that tom told us..." Toph answered. 


	3. Chapter 1

Hawkpelt desided to go by herself in a private route. Starfire talked her into taking a communicator which is purple. Hawkpelt had to wear it. The others had to as well.  
>'That cheeky Starfire,' Hawkpelt thought angerly, 'has she got bees in her brain?'<br>Hawkpelt stumbled a titan medal. It must of been one of the titans. Hawkpelt picked it up in her jaws.  
>"Hawkpelt, can you read me?"<br>'Starfire..."  
>Hawkpelt put the medal down and responded.<br>"Loud and clear," she answered.  
>"Hawkpelt, respond bt pushing the orange button with your pad," Starfire added.<br>Hawkpelt pressed the orange button.  
>"Loud and clear," she repeated.<br>"Good. Have you found something?"  
>"Just a titan medal in the middle of my path."<br>"Hold on, I'll be right there."  
>'Sure you will...'<p>Star came and landed near Hawky. She had a comunitator that is orange.<br>"The buttons you see on mine," Starfire bagan, "are the colors the other comunicators I reach over 2 miles away. I reached yours by pressing the purple button.  
>"Lilda, come in," Hawk began.<br>"Yes, this is Lilda," Lilda answered on Hawky's comunicator.  
>"Does Toph understand how to use it?" Starfire asked.<br>"Yes, but gets mixed up," Lilda answered on Star's comunicator.  
>"What about you, Kairi?" Hawk asked pressing a darker orangs button, "Getting the hang of it?"<br>"Yes, Hawk. I'm getting use to it," Kairi added.  
>"Lilda, can you get Toph to understand easier?" Starfire asked.<br>"I'll try putting our scents from our hair atach to the buttons," Lilda answered, "She's blind after all."  
>"Oh, mouse dun..."<br>"Oh, for the love of StarClan!" Hawkpelt hissed, "Lilda, you should of thought of that before we split up."  
>"I didn't have time!" Lilda spat.<br>"Knock it off you three!" Katara added.  
>"Katara, be careful," Starfire replied, "Don't pust all the buttons at once. Your comunicator will short circut and go out for a few minutes."<br>"Whops, sorry about that, Star," Katara wailed in Star's, "I only pushed three."

Hawkpelt showed Starfire the medal she found.  
>"Let me have a look at it," Star purred.<br>Hawkpelt picked up the medal and set it in front of Starfire's paws.  
>"It's Robin's!" she mewed in surprize.<br>"What?"  
>"Star, I see you found a clue," Lilda called.<br>"Yup, Hawk found it."  
>Lilda came troting to the other two she-cats.<br>"What's that in Hawk's jaws?" she asked.  
>When Starfire sniffed the object, she told Hawkpelt to drop it and push it to her.<br>"This is a titan comunitator," Star answered.  
>"Star, are you still here?" Kairi called in Starfire's comunicator.<br>"She's busy," Hawk answered on hers.  
>"Hawk, you were right about one thing," Cydneypelt purred, "This is part of star's memories."<br>"Don't be mouse brained, Cydneypelt!" Starfire added, "This was before Terra got in the rock!"  
>"Great StarClan!" Hawkpelt shreeked, "You don't mean..."<br>"Hawky!"  
>It was Lilda and Toph. They were running from some heartless. Toph hid behind Hawkpelt.<br>"What in starclan's name is going on?" Cydneypelt asked.  
>Kairi, Katara and even Angel came darting to them.<br>"Look, I see a door, This way!" mewed Lilda, "It might be our way out of here!"  
>All seven cats flew into a white room.<br>"Great StarClan, that was close," Toph mewed.  
>"Was that a door?" Hawkpelt asked, "We must of went through the wrong one."<br>"You mouse brains had that coming," a nasty meow called.  
>It was that nasty she-cat from the other night.<br>"Blackfire!" Starfire hissed, "I should of known you were behind this, sister!"  
>"My," Blackfire purred, "You seem really tough."<br>"You ungreatful piece of fox dun!" Toph spat, "Let me at her!"  
>"Now, Toph," Katara mewed, getting a grip on the black she-cat's tail, "Should we think about this before we jump into conclusions?"<br>Angel growled and flinched out her claws. Hawkpelt did too. starfire's ears flaten as she saw Blackfire ready. In a flash, Hawkpelt jumped on Blackfire. Blackfire tossed Hawkpelt against the wall.  
>"Let's get her!" Lilda hissed.<br>The other for dodged at Blackfire. Starfire saw the battle is getting way out of control. Toph nipped Blackfire's left hine leg. Lilda slashed her on the cheek. Katara and Kairi waited for their torn. Hawkpelt and Cydneypelt dodged and aimed for the shoulders.  
>"You better stop!" Star called.<br>No one listened, then Starfire remembered how Blackfire tricked her. She jumped in front of Lilda and started snarling. Toph was knocked out, followed by Hawkpelt and Cydneypelt.  
>"You okay, Toph?" Hawkpelt asked.<br>"Do I look okay, you mindless furball?" Toph spat.  
>"You better let us tend those wounds," Angel meowed.<br>She, Katara and Kairi got Toph, Hawkpelt and Cydneypelt to a safe spot. Lilda backed off and got cought up with the other five. Hawkpelt paniced.  
>"Starfire!" she wailed.<br>Angel tugged her on the tail.  
>"This is her fight, Hawk," Toph meowed.<br>Starfire circled as she got all riled up.  
>"You better find another door and get out of here!" Star hissed, "I'll handle this."<br>"What about you?" Kairi asked.  
>"Let's just get out of here!" Lilda spat.<br>The rest of the cats left Starfire behind and through another door.  
>"Now where are we?" Hawkpelt meowed.<br>"Travers Town," Lilda purred.

"This door led us to Travers Town?" Toph asked, "No wonder we have to leave Star behind..."  
>"We got to help her!" Kairi wailed.<br>"It's too late for that now, Kairi," Katara added, "Starfire told us to leave for our safety."  
>"Have you got bees in your brain, Katara?" Kairi mewed, "She'll need help!"<br>Hawkpelt and cydneypelt went alone, up to the ally, Hawkpelt sniffed a scent mark. It must be something she remembered.  
>"Hawk, what is it?" Lilda called.<br>Hawkpelt turned her head as the gerudo-shiekah-Hyrulian cat came padding up to them.  
>"Why did you interupt this moment?" Cydneypelt added, "We were checking those scents."<br>"Let me take a smell at that," Lilda purred.  
>Lilda sniffed that scent.<br>"Now I remember," she purred, "This is where we first met, Hawky!"  
>Hawkpelt placed her tail on her paws and start to think.<p>

:Flashback:  
>The lost formar FoxClan rouge needed a place to sleep. She saw a white she-cat with an orange fluffy tail. The rouge hid behind the box. The she-cat looked behind her.<br>"You seem frisky for a she-cat," she mewed.  
>"I guess so," The rouge answered.<br>"I'm Lilda by the way," the she-cat purred, "And what's your name, rouge?"  
>"Hawkpelt," the rouge answered, "but my friends call me Hawky."<br>:End of flashback:

Hawkpelt realized she met Lilda here in this town.  
>"Our memiroes are nice to hear about," Hawkpwlt purred, "Ah... good times."<br>Cydneypelt left her Clan too before Hawkpelt left hers. She wanted to spend time with her, no mater what the code says. That's why she has been with Hawkpelt eversince they left their clans. Lilda wanted to have freedom from the palace after her father, Link Quicksilver died and her mother, Zelda took over. Katara and Toph wanted to have an adventure and go for the action. Kairi grew tired of waiting for Sora and Riku and decided to have one of her own. Angel met Hawkpelt in Hollow Basten, where she was first raised, and starfire tagged along after Terra's sacrifice in the rock. Memories fled in Hawkpelt's mind.  
>"Hawk, Cydneypelt, Lilda!" Toph called, "What are you doing here?"<br>"I better check the second district!" Hawkpelt meowed. 


End file.
